


La maladresse bienfaitrice

by Lexisdyque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexisdyque/pseuds/Lexisdyque
Summary: Une maladresse d’Harry va l’amener lui et son professeur de potion sur un chemin qu’ils n’auraient pu imaginer.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta : holybleu  
> Avertissements : Slash M/M /!\ il y a beaucoup de Lemons TRES détaillés !!!  
> Le canon : Harry a vaincu définitivement Lord Voldemort à l’âge de 15 mois. Pour le reste il suffit de lire la Fic’ ^.^  
> N.B. : Il m’arrive d’écrire des Lemon qui ne collé pas avec le contexte ou le style de l’histoire et aux lieux de les efface je les ai utilisés pour faire cette histoire.

**POV Zéro**

Un matin, dans une chambre deux hommes allongés dans les bras l’un de l’autre au fond de leur lit.

\- Tu te souviens de la retenu ? demanda le plus jeune des deux.

\- Il y en a eu tellement…

\- Celle sans qui tout ça n’aurait pas existé ?

\- Ah oui très bien… répondit le plus vieux avec un grand sourire.

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Harry**

J’ai souvent trouvé déroutant mon rôle de « Survivant ». Comment des gens pouvaient m’aduler pour une chose dont je ne me souvenais pas ?

Bien sûr je n’ai pas toujours pensé ça… Pour moi qui ai toujours vécu avec cette célébrité, elle était tout à fait normale. Il y avait bien que mes parents et mes proches pour me recadrer quand je dérapais.

Je dis parents mais c’est Minerva McGonagall et son mari Elphinstone Urquart qui m’ont élevés. J’ai peut-être survécu à la baguette de Lord Voldemort mais ça n’a pas été le cas de mes parents biologiques, Lily Evans et James Potter.

Malgré ça je suis bien entouré. Je peux aussi compter sur Sirius Black, mon parrain et Remus Lupin un ami de Lily et James, ‘fin surtout de James.

Sans eux je serais devenu un petit con arrogant et prétentieux…

Il y a aussi Severus Snape… qui est un ami de la famille. Bien que ce fut difficile pendant longtemps entre nous deux. Il ne voyait que James Potter en moi sous prétexte que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Mais avec le temps il a vu que je suis aussi le fils de ma mère. Et que je n'ai pas hérité d’elle que de ses yeux mais aussi une très grande partie de mon caractère.

Malgré cette révélation il n’était pas moins sévère avec moi quand il jugeait que c’était nécessaire.

Mais il n’était pas que dureté et mépris, il avait un côté beaucoup plus humain qu’il ne dévoile que dans le cadre privé. C’est souvent quand Sturgis Podmore, son compagnon, est là que les gens peuvent voir l'humain derrière le connard comme dit Sturgis.

A l’heure actuelle, je me retrouve encore une fois en retenu avec Snape, vu qu’une blague destinée à un de ses protégés avait mal tourné. Amenant le Serpentard à l’infirmerie pour une égratignure qui avait pris même pas 5 minutes à madame Pomfresh pour la soigner.

Du coup j’étais blasé, oui voilà c’est le mot qui définirait bien mon état d’esprit en ce moment même.

Ça doit bien faire ¾ heures que je triais la réserve personnelle du professeur de Potion.

- Où en êtes-vous Monsieur Potter ? Entendis-je la voix rauque du maître des potions.

Ne m’y attendant pas je sursaute, lâchant la potion que j’avais en main.

- La maladresse ne fait pourtant pas partie de vos prédispositions naturelles ? Sort-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Une fumée bleu nuit constellée de paillette rose se dégagea des bris de verre et le sourire de mon professeur s’effaça de ses traits alors que… de la terreur ?

Oui, c’est bien de la terreur... Que je vois s’installer dans ses yeux.

- Sortez tout de suite et retenez votre…

Le reste de ses paroles son incompréhensible pour moi alors que je me vois lui empoigner le col et l’embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais une chose était sûre, j’avais un besoin vital de me jeter sur le Potionniste. Il résista quelques instants avant d’être aussi entreprenant que moi.

Je ne vais pas dire que je suis un expert mais j’ai bien plus qu’un peu d’expérience dans l’exercice du baiser, mais là, celui-ci dépassait tout ce que j’avais pu expérimenter jusqu’ici. Merlin que c'est bon, au point qu'un frisson me traverse tout le corps. Il est sans conteste possessif sans être dominateur et d’une douceur inégalée.

Mon professeur me souleva, je passais automatiquement mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il m'adossa aux étagères faisant cliqueter les fioles, bocaux et autre. Bien qu'inconfortable, je le laissai faire m’accrochant d’une main sur son cou et l’autre agrippée à une des étagères au-dessus de moi. Et dans la foulée ses hanches se frottaient aux miennes, je l’accompagnais pour mieux accentuer la friction, la pression sur nos sexes déjà bandés d’excitation.

Il rompit le baiser pour s'occuper de mon cou, laissant ma bouche libre de pousser des soupirs de plus en plus lascifs. Il réussit à glisser une de ses mains dans mon pantalon pour y caresser mon fessier. 

Après quelques minutes, il me fit descendre de mon perchoir et me retourna, je m’agrippais une fois encore aux étagères, cambrant les reins afin d'offrir mon fessier à mon professeur. Il emprisonna mes hanches de ses mains pour venir se frotter à moi. Je pouvais sentir pleinement son érection contre mon arrière-train malgré la couche de tissu qu’il y avait entre sa peau et la mienne. De ses frictions, mes cuisses frottaient l’une contre l’autre et mon sexe appuya contre mon caleçon, le mouillant de mon excitation qui transperçait jusqu'à mon pantalon.

Le maître des potions déboutonna et abaissa mon pantalon ainsi que mon caleçon. Dans la foulée je retirais une de mes chaussures pour libérer ma jambe des entraves de tissu. Je le sentis me lâcher et reculer, un gémissement à cette perte passa entre mes lèvres. Mais lorsque le bruit d’une braguette qu’on descendait et d’un pantalon tombant au sol parvint à mes oreilles, j’écartai les cuisses d’anticipation.

Je sentis un doigt baveux se faisant un chemin entre mes miches pour venir caresser ma petite étoile serrée. En tournant légèrement la tête, je vis un pot ouvert avec écrit sur l’étiquette « onguent contre la douleur ». Je compris que c’était de ça qu’il se servait comme lubrifiant.  Il introduisit son doigt doucement, précautionneusement. Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était m’empaler dessus, ce que je fis. Après ça le maître des potions fut bien plus brusque dans ses gestes.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite la brusquerie excessive de mon professeur. Puis j’eus le déclic, la douceur dont il avait fait preuve à la pénétration de son premier doigt. Il pensait que j’étais encore puceau, qu’il était mon premier.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et glissait une main dans ses cheveux pour exiger un baisser comme une excuse pour ses espoirs gâchés alors qu’il introduisait son troisième doigt. Je haletais dans sa bouche, impatient de le sentir en moi.

Le Potionniste positionna son gland rougi contre mon anus palpitant et enfonça son sexe d’une poussée unique en profitant de l’onguent autour de mon intimité pour faciliter la pénétration me faisant gémir en me sentant ainsi rempli par le sexe de mon professeur. Il ne s’arrêta qu’une fois enchâssé jusqu’à la garde.

À l’image du début de sa préparation, ses va-et-vient sont tendres. C’était une extase de pouvoir sentir sa longueur se retirer centimètre par centimètre pour y revenir aussi lentement. Il m'empoigna pour me masturber au même rythme que ces coups de reins. J’entrelaçais nos doigts pour l'accompagner. À partir de ce moment-là, nos gémissements et grondement qui remplissaient la pièce allaient crescendo alors que les coups de butoir finissaient par se faire beaucoup plus vif.

- À qui appartenez-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

Trop pris dans mon plaisir, je ne répondais pas, alors il donna un grand coup de reins secs en me redemandant :

- Dites-moi à qui appartenez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

- Âââh… À vous professeur ! Mmmm ! À vous…

Après ça, le maître des potions ne se retenait plus, martelant sans cesse ma prostate, me faisant littéralement hurler.

Quelque part dans les limbes de mon esprit, je me demandais comment on faisait pour ne pas rameuter tout le château.

Mon orgasme arriva vite et fort, me précipitant dans un abîme de délices me faisant éclabousser tout ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Mon anus se contractait spasmodiquement faisant éjaculer mon professeur profondément en moi.

Notre jouissance nous laissa très essoufflé. Mon professeur pris appui à son tour sur les étagères et posa son front sur une de mes épaules. On resta comme ça le temps de vraiment savourer notre plaisir qui retombait.

Je pris conscience de ce que nous venions de faire. Bien qu’il soit mon professeur quelque chose en moi ne voyait rien à y redire. Et bien que dans les tréfonds de mon esprit je me disais que quelque chose clochait, j’étais tout de même prêt à recommencer sans hésiter. Mais après un peu de repos.

Je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter et juste au moment où elles allaient lâcher-prise mon professeures me rattrapa. Il me porta pour me poser sur ce que je devinai être un lit car je sentis un matelas sous moi.

Bien que je somnole, je perçus qu’il me retirait le reste de mes vêtements. Me retrouvant nu, des couvertures sont venu me recouvrir.

J'entends vaguement mon professeur sortir de là où il m’avait amené et de revenir peu de temps après. Puis une lumière verte passe à travers mes paupières, une autre voix en plus de celle du Potionniste se fit entendre mais je ne compris pas ce qu’elles disaient, puis plus rien. 

Le matelas se creusa à côté de moi, et les bras du Potionniste m'entouraient. Que c'est bon ! Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Je ronronne en venant enrouler une de mes jambes autour des siennes pour mieux me coller à lui.

Avant de vraiment tomber dans les bras de Morphée je l’entends dire :

- Je sens que les explications de demain seront explosives.

**OoOoOoO**

Mon corps se réveilla, mais ma conscience voulait rester dans ce cocon de douceurs dans lequel j’étais.

J'ai fait un rêve érotique très, très chaud avec Snape. Vous imaginez ? S’il savait ça… rien que d'y repenser, j'avais les reins en feu. 

Mon cocon se mit à bouger et je commençais à craindre que ce ne soit pas qu’un rêve. Il fallait que je sache. Alors, j'ouvre les yeux, pour plonger dans des opales noires qui ont hantées mon rêve. Et tout me revient d'un coup, la retenue, la potion brisée, la fumée bleu nuit paillette rose et le sexe endiablé.

\- Désolé… je ne vou…

\- Chut, calmez-vous, me dit-il en me mettant un de ses doigts sur les lèvres.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, ce qui me fit réagir. Instantanément je pus voir les obsidiennes de mon professeur se dilater. Il recula un peu en prenant une grande inspiration alors que le rouge me montait aux joues.

\- Il serait plus raisonnable si j’allais me préparer. Nous sommes attendu chez vos parents, dit-il en se levant sans honte du lit et traversant la pièce nu pour disparaitre derrière une porte.

Pour essayer de me calmer je détaillais les lieux. Apparemment, j’étais dans les appartements du Potionniste. Ils étaient composés d’une grande pièce avec des bibliothèques remplies de livres, une grande cheminée, devant une grande table basse entourée de deux fauteuils et de guéridons, le grand lit dans lequel j’étais et la porte qu’avait passé mon professeur. Je supposais que ça devait être la salle de bain.

Je fis un bon quand mon professeur repassa la porte habillé de pied en cap.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe monsieur ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Nous verrons ça quand nous serons chez vous. Allez-vous laver, m’ordonna-t-il.

Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère je me levais et me dirigea vers la pièce qu’il venait de quitter en emportant le drap avec moi.

La salle de bain me surpris le lavabo était de style antique, la baignoire était une énorme barrique et la douche était sans délimitation seul l’énorme pommeau de douche en cuivre indiquait son emplacement.

Je délaissais le drap dans un coin pour aller sous le pommeau allumé. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder le temps de me laver et bien évidement elle se fixa sur la soirée de la veille.

Qui aurait pu croire que le professeur de potion, la chauve-souris des cachots, pouvait être si passionné.

Je me repris bien vite et me sécha avec les serviettes pliées sur le rebord de la baignoire. Un problème se posa à moi je n’avais pas de vêtement. C’est la mort dans l’âme que je mis une des serviettes autour de la taille et sorti.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur mais je n’ai pas trouvé mes habits.

Il y eu un moment de flottement jusqu’à ce qu’il dise quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

\- Titri.

Et dans un pop, un l'elfe apparut.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, professeur Snape, monsieur ?

\- Où as-tu mis les vêtements de monsieur Potter que je t’ai remis ?

\- Après les avoir lavés, je les ai remis dans son armoire, Professeur, monsieur.

\- Serais-tu assez aimable pour les rapporter, s’il te plait ?

\- Bien sur professeur, monsieur.

Moins d’une minute plus tard une tenue complète d’hiver de la maison Gryffondor trônait sur le lit.

Une fois vêtu je lui demandais :

\- Titri est l'elfe qui est attaché à vos appartements ?

\- Oui c’est ça. Allons-y !

Il se dirigea vers les bibliothèques et tourna une poignée dissimilée. Nous atterrissions directement dans la réserve que je rangeais la veille pour atteindre son bureau avant de sortir dans les couloirs des cachots.

Arrivé au Hall d’entrée Ron m’appela en descendant les grands escaliers de marbre.

\- Enfin on te trouve. Tu t’es levé aux aurores ou quoi ? Tu es dingue on est dimanche.

Le temps qu’il débite toutes ses paroles pratiquement tous les Gryffondor de mon année nous ont rejoints.

\- Monsieur Potter n’a pas le temps pour vos bêtises, Monsieur Weasley, il est attendu ailleurs.

Ron me jeta un regard demandant ce qui se passait. Je lui répondis en levant les épaules et suivi mon professeur.

On traversa tout le parc jusqu’à sortir des limites de l’école pour entrée dans Pré-au-Lard. On traversa pratiquement tout le village pour atterrir devant chez moi, où mon père nous attendait à la porte.

\- Papa ?

\- Entre mon grand, on t’expliquera tout à l’intérieur.

Docilement je fis ce qu’il me demanda.

\- Severus, salua sèchement mon père.

Quand on atteignit le salon Mimine était là, nerveuse, plus surprenant le professeur Dumbledore était également assis dans un des fauteuils.

Mon père me fit asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé.

\- El laisse ta place à Severus, demanda ma mère.

C’est à contre cœur qu’il laissa sa place à mon professeur qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Ne commencez pas Severus. Elphinstone ne vous prendra pas Harry, le morigéna le directeur Dumbledore.

_J’étais encore endormi ? Je faisais un cauchemar ?_

Et pourtant je ne pus empêcher le rouge de me monter aux joues.

\- Explique-nous plutôt ce qui s’est passé, ordonna le vieux mage.

\- Monsieur Potter était en retenu avec moi. Il avait pour ordre de ranger ma réserve privée. Quand j’ai été voir si tout allait bien, je l’ai fait sursauter et il a fait tomber la potion qui s’avéra être de la convenientiae. Le temps que je me rende compte de ce que c’était, il était trop tard nous avions déjà inhalé la potion.

Convenientiae ? Pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose ?

 - Mais pourquoi Mordred vous aviez de la convenientiae dans votre réserve ? S’énerva mon père.

\- C’est Lucius Malfoy qui m’avait commandé pour les fiançailles de son fils et la benjamine des Greengrass. Mais comme vous le savez, Draco a réussi à casser tous les contrats que son père a signé en son nom donc je l’ai rangé dans ma réserve et n’y ait plus jamais touché.

_Grand merlin !!! Non !!!_

Je me revois deux ans plutôt plonger avec tous les amis de Malfoy et lui ainsi que Neville et Hermione, dans des livres sur les mariages de convenance pour délivrer Malfoy de tout ça.

Seul mon Amitié pour Hermione m’avait poussé à participer aux recherches. Je n’aurais pas supporté qu’elle souffre en voyant l’homme qu’elle aime se marier avec une autre.

_[…] La convenientiae est une potion qui est utilisé dans les mariages de convenance où la cohésion du couple est un critère défini par l’accord des deux familles._

_L’effet de la potion est en deux temps._

_La première détermine la concordance physique des promis. Deux possibilités, ils ne le sont pas et rien ne se passe, de là le contrat entre les deux familles est cassé. Ou au contraire les promis son compatible, la première étape dure entre 12 à 72 heures._

_Dès lors la potion aura un effet aphrodisiaque. C’est pour cela qu’en général le futur couple est isolé dans une pièce._

_A noter qu'en général un dominant dans le couple est aussi déterminé à ce moment-là. Nous parlons bien sexuellement._

_La deuxième étape est beaucoup plus longue. C’est de l’ordre une douzaine de mois où durant cette période, les promis devront cohabiter afin que la potion détermine par plusieurs critères s’ils sont faits pour vivre ensemble._

_A ce terme si les promis sont compatibles à plus de 80% ils seront officiellement déclarés mariés. […]_

Je compris enfin les tenant et les aboutissant de ce qui c’était passé hier.

\- Harry ?

\- J’ai aidé Malfoy à annuler tous les contrats donc je sais ce qu’est la convenientiae, annonçais-je à la cantonade en me tournant vers mon prétendant.

\- Bien comme ça on n’a pas tout à t’expliquer, me dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Hier soir avec Minerva, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, nous avons cherché dans l’édition complète du règlement de Poudlard et ses archives pour savoir la marche à suivre. Il avéra que le cas c’est présenté une fois, en 1712, ajoutant un alinéa exprès dans le règlement. Ce qui nous est utile.

\- Et donc ? demanda mon professeur.

\- Si l’élève est majeur, c’est le rite qui prévaut sur le règlement. Ce qui est le cas ici.

\- Comment allons-nous procéder ? demanda El.

\- J’ai déjà déclaré l’incident au comité. Ils m’ont demandé de l’annoncer au plus vite au public.

\- Est-il possible d’attendre jusqu’à demain ? Questionna mon professeur.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait il ajouta :

\- J’aimerais prévenir Sturgis moi-même.

Sturgis ! Merlin, je l’avais oublié…

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux que vous conseillez fortement d’y aller tout de suite, lui dit le directeur Dumbledore qui avait l’air sincèrement peiné de lui dire non.


	2. Chapitre 2

**POV Severus**

Comme la potion agissait depuis peu sur nous, ça a été dur de quitter mon élève mais je le devais.

En y repensant, jamais Je n’aurais cru qu’un jour je pratiquerais du sexe aussi endiablé. Avec un de mes élèves qui plus est, pire encore, le fils de Lily. Pour s’accorder physiquement, on s’accorde parfaitement. Avec Sturgis c’était surtout, ce que beaucoup appelleraient du sexe sans vigueur, rarement enflammé et toujours dans un lit. Bien que j’aie souvent essayé de pimenter notre vie sexuelle.

Sturgis… Je lui dois bien une explication. Nos 17 ans de relation valaient au moins ça. J’ai vraiment eu des sentiments pour lui… au début. Puis c’est de la tendresse qui a remplacé l’amour. Surtout parce qu’à chaque fois que je voulais faire évoluer notre relation Sturgis freinait des 4 pattes. Alors que c’est lui qui m’avait, limite, harcelé pour qu’on forme un couple.

On ne le savait pas encore mais la guerre était pratiquement finie et je venais de rejoindre l'ordre. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sturgis. J'étais plus que méfiant. Déformation professionnelle oblige. Il a fallu 6 mois pour que je veuille qu'on tente le coup. 

Et là je me trouvais devant la maison d’édition Obscurus Books pour y mettre un terme. Quand je fus entré Augustus Worme l’un des employés de Sturgis me dit simplement en guise de salutation :

\- Snape

\- Augustus, toujours au travail même le dimanche ? Il est là ?

\- Dans son bureau…

\- Il est seul ?

\- Oui, me dit-il en me laissant le passage.

\- Merci, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Sturgis.

Je frappais et entrais sans laisser le temps au parton de l’édition de répondre. Une fois la porte refermée, je lançais ma panoplie de sort de discrétion.

\- Severus ? Pourquoi ses sorts ? Avions-nous prévu de nous voir ? Je suis désolé si c’est le cas mais je n’ai pas le temps, me dit-il.

_Bien sûr, comme d’habitude._

Ça fait des mois qu’on s’évite au maximum. La réalité c’est que ça fait des années que ça ne va plus entre nous. Et il y a des mois qu’on aurait dû rendre officielle notre séparation. Ce qui restait de notre couple était que le nom.

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose et il faut absolument que je t’en parle avant que tu ne l’apprennes par d’autre.

Il lâcha sa plume et s’adossa à son siège attendant la suite.

\- Hier soir il s’est produit un accident de potion…

\- Grand merlin, il y a eu des blessés ? me coupa-t-il en se redressant.

\- J’avais un élève de 7e année en retenu et pour corvée je lui avais donné à ranger ma réserve privée. Une potion de convenientiae a été cassée.

Instantanément je vis son visage changé. Il était furibond. Il allait crier, dans 3… 2… 1 :

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? TU T’ES POINTE JUSQU’ICI POUR ME DIRE QUE TU A COUCHE AVEC L’UN DE TES ELEVES…

\- Non mais comme l’élève en quetion est connu du grand publique ça risque de faire la une des journaux, lui expliquais-je toujours aussi calme.

\- Magnifique !!! Va baiser ton jeunot et te ridiculiser quand le résultat de la potion cassera l’union. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour rester à t’attendre.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande. Car soyons réaliste nous ne sommes plus un véritable couple depuis longtemps, lui dis-je cassant, piquer à vif.

\- Quoi, c’est de ma faute ? Mais c’est toi qui t’enfiles tes élèves, monsieur se sont tous des cornichons.

Je ne devrais pas m’énerver mais c’est plus fort que moi.

\- Ce qui est de ta faute c’est qu’une fois ensemble, il était hors de question qu’on emménage ensemble, qu’on fonde une famille et j’en passe. Jamais je n’ai souhaité coucher avec un élève.

\- Mais apparemment vous êtes compatible physiquement, aussi non tu ne serais pas venu m’en parler. C’est bien ça ?

\- Si tu le vois comme ça…

\- Tu as aimé ça ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Combien de fois on l’a fait ? Les positions qu’on a prises ? Et où ? Non, encore mieux, qu’il m’a laissé lui faire des choses que toi tu ne veux même pas entendre parler. Et ça t’avancera à quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es venu, Severus ? me dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Comme tu l’as dit je suis venu te prévenir… par considération pour toutes les années qu’on a passées ensemble.

Ses larmes ont fini par couler. Fut un temps où cela m’aurait touché mais apparemment ce temps est révolu.

\- Je vais demander à Titri de t’apporter tes affaires qui sont chez moi et dans mes appartements, lui dis-je las.

\- JE BRULERAIS LES TIENNES… cracha-t-il.

\- Très bien fait comme tu veux, lui dis-je en partant du bureau.

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Harry**

Après que mon professeur soit parti je suis rentré avec le directeur qui m’avait ramené aux appartements du maître de potion en me disant que jusqu’à ce que la potion donne son résultat je vivrais ici. En entrant je repérais ma malle, mon balai et quelques cartons qui trônaient à côté du lit de nouveau fait avec des draps propres.

Fataliste, je fouille dans mes affaires pour prendre de quoi faire mes devoirs en souffrance. Entre temps Titri m’apporta mon repas du midi.

C’est avec des livres et parchemins étalés sur la table basse que mon professeur me trouva.

\- Bienvenu chez vous, l’accueillais-je.

\- Merci… c’est chez vous aussi maintenant.

Je lui fis un sourire contrit.

\- Il me faudra un moment pour m’y faire.

\- Je crois qu’il faudra à tout le monde un moment pour s’y faire.

\- Comment ça a été avec Sturgis ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, me dit-il avec un air triste.

\- Je suis désolé, si je n’avais pas fait tomber cette potion…

\- Ce n’est pas de votre faute, Harry. On aurait dû se séparer bien avant ça. Ça fait un bon moment que ça n’allait plus entre nous, me raconta-t-il en s’allongeant les jambes à l’extérieur du lit et ferma les yeux.

Je me sentais mal à l’aise de ses confidences et en même temps flatté. Tout le monde sait que Severus Snape ne se confit jamais ou à de rare personne comme Sturgis, le directeur ou encore Mimine.

De mes souvenirs des recherches que j’avais faites sur la potion un des livres conseillait de ne pas lutter contre nos envies sous peine de conséquence surdimensionnée. Alors je me levais pour m’asseoir près de lui afin de lui caresser le visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux et je fus happé par ses obsidiennes envoutantes. Il m’allonge pour me rouler dessus et m’embrasser. Son baiser fut passionné et me fis fondre instantanément.

En un éclair on se retrouva nu et sans attendre, il écarta mes jambes pour s’installer entre elles. Et commença à me donner des baisers sur une de mes cuisses. Je le regardais faire quelque instant tandis que j’avais pris appuis sur mes coudes alors qu’il venait lécher mon membre qui avec ça finissait de prendre vie.

Je gémis en voulant faire osciller mon bassin mais les mains du Potionniste m’en empêchèrent.

\- Ces jolies fesses ne quittent pas le matelas si elles ne veulent pas rougir.

Sa réflexion me fit encore plus rugir, ce qui fit rire mon tortionnaire qui ne faisait que donner de petits coups de langue sur son sexe.

\- Professeur s’il vous plait, le suppliais-je.

Mais ce fut à ce moment qu’on frappa à la porte. De suite le maître de potion se releva du lit en grognant pour prendre la robe de chambre qui se trouvait sur l’un des fauteuils.

Sans un mot je me levais aussi pour me diriger avec nos habits dans la salle de bain. Par précaution j’avais aussi enfilé une robe de chambre. Ayant laissé la porte entrebâillée je pouvais distinguer la conversation que mon professeur avait avec Malfoy.

\- Pas maintenant Draco…

\- Je me doute mais Hermione m’a harcelé pour que je vienne prendre des nouvelles de Potter.

\- Il va aussi bien qu’il le peut vu les circonstances, lui dit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Une fois le battant fermé, je sortis de la salle de bain pour venir me coller à mon professeur qui passa ses mains autour de ma taille.

Qui finissent par être baladeuses, m’enflammant de nouveau les reins. Il finit par me basculer sur la table basse qui n’était pas débarrassé en venant s’agenouiller entre mes cuisses écartées. Ouvrant le bas de ma robe de chambre dévoilant mon pénis bandé. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes cuisses.

\- Où en étions-nous avant d’être interrompus ?

\- Vous alliez me sucer.

\- Mmm ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça… Je me souviens que je taquinais votre mandrin de ma langue, ça oui. Mais pas que j’allais vous sucer, comme vous dites, me nargua-il alors qu’une de ses mains avait abandonné mes cuisses pour du bout de ses doigts frôler ma virilité.

\- Professeur s’il vous plait, le suppliais-je encore une fois.

\- Oui, c’est là, que nous en étions… me dit-il sadiquement.

Il recommença à me donner de petits coups de langue sur mon sexe.

\- Demandez-le-moi encore, m’ordonna-t-il.

\- Je vous en supplie, professeur Snape.

Et sans demander plus, il commença à me tailler une pipe d’enfer. C’est la meilleure que je n’avais jamais reçu.

\- Oh professeur oui comme ça…

Il m’amena jusqu’au bord de l'orgasme mais arrêta tout avant que je l’atteigne.

En se relevant, il retira sa robe de chambre pour être de nouveau nu. Qui aurait pu penser qu’il cachait le corps d’un dieu grec sous ses robes noires de sorcier.

Il me releva pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses alors qu'il s'était assis dans un fauteuil. Il présenta deux doigts à ma bouche que je me mis à enduire de salive, j'y mis tout mon cœur, suçant, léchant. Puis mon professeur les sortit de ma bouche pour les présenter à mes fesses. Il introduisit son premier doigt. Rapidement, les va-et-vient me faisaient ressentir du plaisir. Je commençais à ronronner quand mon professeur retira son doigt pour revenir accompagner d'un deuxième. Quand j'ai accompagné ses doigts par les mouvements de mon bassin, il ajouta un troisième doigt.

A ce dernier, je n’aspirai qu'à une chose que ses doigts aillent plus loin, plus vite. Je finis par me presser contre son torse et son bassin où nos sexes pouvaient se frotter l’un contre l’autre. Je gémissais de plaisir comme un damné aux mouvements de ses doigts dans mon petit trou et aux frottements sur de nos sexes.

\- Vous aimez ça ?

\- Mmmm... Ouiiii...

\- Et encore ce n’est que le début, m’affirma-t-il.

De belles promesses en perspective...

Il retira ses doigts, souriant au gémissement de frustration que j'éprouvais à leurs pertes.

Le maître des potions pris dans le tiroir du guéridon à côté du fauteuil une bouteille d'huile avec une pompe, il activa en y mettant un peu au creux de sa main droite. Il y trempa un doigt de l'autre main pour venir caresser mon antre alors que de son autre main, il se masturba pour étaler l'huile sur son sexe. Le Potionniste me positionna mieux pour présenter sa colonne de chair à ma petite étoile serrée barbouillée d’huile qu'il caressa du gland, me faisant pousser un gémissement d'envie, avant de bien présenter sa queue à mon petit trou rosé et de commencer à me faire descendre. La chair de mon anus devenu élastique par le jeu de ses doigts s'écartant pour laisser passer son sexe imposant.

Je sentis chaque centimètre s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à ce que sa longueur soit rentrée jusqu'à la garde et qu'il ne pouvait plus aller plus loin.

La sensation était extraordinaire, je pouvais sentir l'intérieur de mon intimité remplie par son mandrin.

Je suis si plein, si bien.

Puis mon professeur amorça le retrait de son sexe pour revenir me pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Me faisant hurler en allant toucher ma prostate. Il se mit à faire des va-et-vient ravageant mon anus. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de gémir sans discontinuer.

Au bout d'un moment que je trouvais bien trop court je finis par jouir.

Il me fit me lever pour me pencher au-dessus de la table basse, la tête posée sur le plat de celle-ci et jambes écartées. Il reprit mon antre déjà bien ravagé sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que je sente sa semence en moi, me faisant gémir doucement tellement la sensation était bonne.

Je ne tenais encore une fois plus debout alors il me prit dans ses bras pour venir m'allonger sur le lit de sorte que nous soyons dans la position de la cuillère. Je pouvais sentir son sexe au repos entre mes cuisses.

Une fois remis de mon orgasme je pris la parole alors que mon professeur s’amusait à frotter le bout de son nez sur mon cou.

\- Si Malfoy est venu sous la pression d’Hermione, c’est que le Sorcier du soir est sorti, avec la nouvelle de nos fiançailles, non ?

\- Il semblerait bien, dit-il simplement.

\- Ils doivent en faire des gorges chaudes… J’imagine bien l’article, à détailler la situation dont ils ne savent rien, revenant sur mon statut de Survivant et le vôtre de Mangemort en laissant le « repenti » de côté et en concluant que tout est de votre faute.

\- Je suis sûr que vous ne devez pas être très loin de la vérité, me dit-il en rigolant doucement.

Je tournais la tête vers lui réclamant un baiser et glissait une main dans ses cheveux. Comme la veille il ronronna doucement.

\- Je peux vous poser une question, me demanda-t-il en rompant le baisser.

\- Vous ne demandez pas la permission d’habitude.

\- Oui mais là c’est personnel.

Je le regarde étonné en lui disant :

\- C’est tout de même très personnel ce que nous venons de faire donc oui.

\- Avez-vous eu beaucoup de partenaire ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas de fleuret.

\- Très perspicace, me dit-il moqueur.

Je le dévisage avant de lui dire :

\- A part vous il y a eu que Cormac McLaggen.

\- Monsieur McLaggen ? Ça a duré longtemps ?

\- Grand merlin, non. Il n’est pas un de ses hommes qui aime rester dans l’ombre et c’est exactement ce qui se passe quand on sort avec moi. Ça n’a pas duré plus de quelques mois. Après disons qu’on se rendait service mutuellement.

\- Et comptez-vous arrêter de rendre service à Monsieur McLaggen ?

\- Bien sûr, lui dis-je quelque peu vexé qu’il pense que je puisse aller voir ailleurs alors qu’on était engagé l’un envers l’autre.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal je voulais seulement savoir ou exactement nous allions.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que Mimine et El m’ont si mal élevé que ça ? Et puis pour votre gouverne je n’ai pas vu Cormac depuis mi-juillet.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Après une minute ou deux à faire la moue, je finis par me tourner complètement pour lui donner un baiser lui signifiant qu’il était pardonné.

\- Avez-vous fini vos devoirs ?

\- Non il me reste celui de sortilège, je patauge.

Le reste de la soirée il m’aida à faire mon devoir en grignotant ce que Titri nous avait rapporté.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Severus**

Comme la veille au matin, je profitais du corps alangui dans mes bras. Il faut dire qu’Harry a un corps des plus alléchants et que j’aurais pu plus mal tomber.

\- Harry ?

Je ne pus m’empêcher de gratifier son cou de baiser, en lui caressant le flan et le dos. Il grogna en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

\- Il faut que vous vous réveilliez.

\- Mmmm… Oh non s’il vous plait encore un peu…

\- Il est déjà 6h et vous savez qu’au bout d’un moment, il faudra affronter le monde extérieur.

Il ouvrit les yeux me regarda et souffla avant de se lever du lit. Il était presque arrivé à la porte de la salle de bain quand il se retourna.

\- Vous attendez quoi pour me rejoindre ?

Comment pouvais-je refuser une invitation pareille.

**OoOoOoO**

Le sexe dans la salle de bain, un grand classique des fantasmes, mais la réalité est toute autre. Bien que le plaisir fût là, c’est peu pratique, j’ai même réussi à me faire mal. On ne m’y reprendra plus, pensai-je en voyant mon élève m’attendre à la porte des appartements son sac sur l’épaule.

Chaque personne que nous avons croisé dans les couloirs jusque-là nous dévisage ou chuchote sur notre passage.

Le pompon fut quand on tomba sur Lupin et Black au détour d’un couloir.

De suite Black se rua sur Harry.

\- Harry mon grand, se lamenta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Sirius arrête enfin, je ne suis pas mort, lui dit-il en se dégageant pour venir me coller.

Ce qui enflamma les yeux du Black d’un feu de vengeance.

\- Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, Servilus, cracha le parrain de mon promis en sortant sa baguette.

Personne eu le temps de réagir, qu’il était déjà désarmé et qu’un sortilège de Stupéfixion lui fut lancé. Le temps pour Harry de réceptionner la baguette de son parrain, qu’il lança déjà le contre sort. Voilà ce que ça donne de donner une formation d’Auror à des enfants.

\- Tu arrêtes maintenant, ordonna Harry à Black encore quelque peu sonné. C’était un accident, personne n’a voulu de cette situation et encore moins le professeur Snape. Je te rappelle qu’il était en couple avec Sturgis.

Une bouffée de gratitude pour Harry m'envahit. Jamais je n’aurais pensé qu’il aurait pris ma défense.

Bien sûr quand il y avait du spectacle gratuit les élèves de tout genre avaient afflué.

\- Vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire, les morigénais-je avec tout le venin que je pouvais sortir.

Instantanément la foule se dispersa.

\- Je suis désolé Harry j’ai bien essayé de le retenir mais…

\- Ce n’est pas grave Remus, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Je vais l’amener à l’infirmerie, dit le loup-garou en portant son ami.

Nous l’accompagnions jusqu’au Hall d’entrée où il prit le grand escalier de marbre et que mon élève et moi entrons dans la Grande Salle. Comme si de rien était, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors alors que moi je pris place à celle des professeurs.

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Harry**

A mon entrée dans la grande salle j’allais droit à la table des Gryffondors, je retrouvais mes amis alors que mon professeur se dirigea à celle de l’équipe enseignante.

\- Alors Harry, comment c’est de se taper un prof’ ? attaqua Seamus alors que je me servais à manger.

\- Beurk, Snape, ça serait mon dernier choix, renchérit Dean.

\- Pourquoi tu as déjà réfléchi à qui tu te taperais si c’était possible ? lui demanda Seamus.

\- Bien sûr, le Professeur Sinistra, mmmh… fantasma-t-il tout haut, nous faisant rire.

\- Pour en revenir à toi Harry. Si la potion a dit que vous êtes physiquement compatible, de ce que je sais c’est que vous avez baisé comme des fous. Combien de fois vous l’avez fait ? Non encore mieux, ça a duré combien de temps ? insista Seamus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant de ce rite, lui dis-je.

\- Ma mère devait le faire avec le promis que sa famille lui avait choisi, avant qu’elle ne s’enfuie de chez ses parents. Bref, alors raconte…

Pour qu’il me lâche je lui donnais des miettes :

\- On a pu se séparer un peu plus de 12 heures après que j’ai fait tomber la potion.

J’étais bien conscient que beaucoup d’élèves proches de nous, écoutaient avec attention la conversation.

\- Un peu plus de 12 heures ? Mais c’est que vous êtes proche des 100% de compatibilité physique, c’est impressionnant, exclama Hermione. C’est arrivé peu de fois et les couples à qui cela est arrivé ont mis un temps a… elle finissait par s’interrompre quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire elle est devenue instantanément rouge.

Pour se donner de nouveau une contenance, elle me demanda :

\- Tu as vu tes parents ?

\- Oui, hier matin à la maison.

\- Comment l’ont-ils pris ?

\- Quelle question stupide, mal enfin, c’est logique. Snape devrait être envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir osé coucher avec un de ses élèves, cracha Ginny.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, l'avertit Ron, les dents serrées.

J’espérais que l’avertissement de son frère suffirait, ayant peu envie de devoir encore une fois la remettre à sa place.

\- Ils se feront à la situation, finis-je par répondre à Hermione.

\- Que dit le règlement pour la suite, tu as emménagé dans les appartements de Snape ? demanda Seamus.

\- Apparemment le cas c’est déjà présenté. Donc, oui, j’ai le droit d’emménager avec lui.

\- Mais comment Dumbledore peut laisser faire ça, c’est une hérésie. Ce Mangemort avec le Survivant. Il veut que tu meurs ou quoi ? s’énerva encore une fois Ginny.

Je vis rouge. Elle avait gagné le droit que je la remette en place et de manière définitive.

\- Le Mangemort en question est une personne qui me protège depuis que je suis venu au monde, voir même avant. Tu es qui toi pour venir le critiquer ? Et une dernière chose, Ginevra Molly Weasley, je jure devant Merlin que même si je n’étais pas engagé avec Severus Snape, jamais, je ne serais sortie avec toi.

Je venais publiquement et magiquement de la rejeter. Chose que Ron me dissuadait de faire depuis maintenant près de 2 ans, mais là, elle avait été trop loin.

Tout le monde pouvait voir ses larmes avant qu’elle ne sorte de la grande salle en courant, Colin Crivey derrière elle.

\- Je suis désole Ron, je sais que tu ne voulais pas…

\- Non, tu as eu raison, elle vous a totalement manqué de respect, me dit-il en me coupant la parole et qui en plus de désapprouver sa sœur, disait à tout le monde qu’il acceptait, si mon professeur et moi, on finissait marié.

\- Merci mon vieux, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

C’est Hermione qui nous rappela l’heure dispersant les élèves.

**OoOoOoO**

Les ragots s’étaient répandus comme une traînée de poudre. Que ce soit celui sur mon professeur et moi, ajouter à ça l’esclandre de Sirius ou encore mon rejet de Ginny. Merci on était en fin de matinée nous avions potion et il restait plus qu’une demi-heure.

Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ce cours c’était bien passé non plus vu qu’à chaque fois que mon professeur passait derrière moi je faisais des erreurs. Résultat j’avais raté ma potion.

Il passa une dernière fois parmi nous arrivé à moi il vida mon chaudron comme avec tout ceux qui avaient ratés leur potion.

\- Fait chier, chuchotais-je.

Malheureusement il l’avait entendu.

\- Monsieur Potter veuillez rester à la fin du cours.

Une fois le cours fini, je disais à mes amis de ne pas m’attendre et je fermais la porte derrière eux et m’adossa à elle.

\- Je sais faire cette potion. Je vous le jure. El me l’a appris cet été, attaquais-je.

\- Je veux bien vous croire mais je ne peux en aucun cas vous favorisez, me dit-il.

\- Comme si vous aviez déjà fait du favoritisme avec moi, lui dis-je ironiquement.

Il traversa la classe pour se poser en face de moi.

\- Si vous savez le nombre de fois où je vous ai favorisé sans que vous le sachiez, me murmura-il.

Il était tellement près de moi que ma respiration s’accéléra et je n’avais qu’une envie, l’embrasser. Mais c’est lui qui réduisit l’espace qui nous séparait. Je pris le contrôle du baiser, le rendant beaucoup plus passionné. Je me collais à mon professeur, je pouvais sentir une érection bien présente contre ma cuisse.

- Cette bouche si insolente est vraiment douée. Serez-vous aussi talentueux avec elle lorsque ce sera mon sexe entre vos délicieuses lèvres ? Vérifions ça… À genoux ! m’ordonna-t-il alors qu’il jeta des sorts d’intimité sur la porte.

Merlin, ces paroles sont aussi efficaces que de sentir sa tumescence pour attiser ce feu en moi. Je me laissai immédiatement tomber à genoux, me retrouvant face à ce membre impressionnant sorti de ses carcans de tissu qui m’avait donné maintes fois du plaisir.

Mon professeur frotta son gland chaud presque immédiatement contre mon visage me faisant gémir de bonheur. Après ça mon sexe ne put qu’être complètement tendu.

\- Ma bouche insolente est toute à vous, lui sortis-je d’impatience.

De suite, il grogna en me faisant asseoir dos contre la porte. Ce fut à son tour d’être à genoux.

De son gland suintant, il caressa mes lèvres que j’ouvris en le fixant. Il y fit entrer le bout de sa verge et mit ses deux mains dans mes cheveux. Il était impossible pour moi de m'échapper, avec la porte et ses mains bloquant ma tête. En même temps, fuir était la dernière chose que je voulais. J’étais plutôt impatient de vivre ma première irrumation.

Il enfonça lentement son sexe dans ma bouche sans s’arrêter, jusqu’à ce que je sente sa toison contre mes lèvres. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

- Au nom de Merlin, comment faites-vous ça ? me demanda-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je plaçai mes mains sur ces cuisses pour les remonter jusqu’à ses fesses, l’incitant à amorcer ses va-et-vient. Il venait à peine de commencer qu’il accéléra déjà son rythme, baisant littéralement ma bouche alors que son sexe prenait un peu plus d’ampleur entre mes lèvres.

Je sentis son sexe vibrer, tressauter. Je suppose que mon jeu de langue, l'étroitesse de ma bouche, la chaleur qu’elle lui offrait, l'érotisme des gémissements qui sortait de ma gorge… lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir à telle point que ça le fit jouir au fond de mon gosier.

Quand il dégagea son membre détendu, un peu de son plaisir coula jusqu’à mon menton en passant sur mes lèvres que je léchais en lui souriant. Il me releva pour me déshabiller complétement. Pour me positionner le torse sur un tabouret et les cuisses écartées alors que lui était de nouveau à genoux derrière moi.

- Ai-je été talentueux professeur ?

- Très talentueux, me dit-il.

Il écartait mes fesses en ajoutant :

- J'y étais très bien logé. Qui aurait imaginé que le golden boy du monde magique faisait des gorges profondes ?

Je partis d’un rire pour finir par un gémissement de pur plaisir alors que le Potionniste fit glisser sa langue habile, sur le contour de ma rosace, doucement, délicatement. Puis il enfonça sa langue dans ma petite étoile serrée, je ne pus résister à balancer mon bassin pour augmenter la caresse.

À mon grand désespoir, mon professeur arrêta tout et se leva avant de me donner une puissante fessée.

- Voilà ce qu’on récolte quand on n’est pas sage. Je vous avais déjà prévenu, me dit-il alors que j’appréciai le balancement de mes miches l'une contre l'autre en couinant.

Je n’aurais jamais cru être aussi excité par une fessée. J’étais en générale peu adepte de la douleur. Malgré ça, je lui tendis mon cul charnu alors il m’infligea quelques autres claques. Et au plus, sa main s’abattait, au plus ma queue tressautait me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Il finit par me relever pour me basculer, dos sur une table de travail. Il prit rapidement mes jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonça d'un coup sec dans mon petit trou rosé.

Ses coups de reins furent à l'image de la pénétration, sans douceur, sans état d'âme. Malgré la dureté de ses va-et-vient, j'avais les reins en feu, me faisant venir au-devant de ses coups de reins de plus en plus profonds. Mon professeur en fut satisfait, et le montra en grognant bien fort.

Par la simple stimulation de ma prostate, je finis par éjaculer sur mon torse. Et mon professeur lui se raidit au maximum en se libérant en moi.

On resta quelque minute dans cette position le temps de récupérer notre souffle. Mon professeur fini par déloger son membre détendu et alla récupérer sa baguette pour nous nettoyer.

Une fois rhabillé il me sourit en déverrouillant la porte :

\- Vous devriez aller manger.

\- Et vous ?

\- J’ai quelque chose à voir avant.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser doucement avant de passer la porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**PVO Harry**

J’étais épuisé, j’avais passé 5 heures de mon après-midi à faire des révisions quasiment non-stop, avec bien trop de monde qui est venu voir l'élève qui c’est envoyé en l’air avec la chauve-souris des cachots. J’arrivais devant la porte des appartements de mon professeur et je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Je toquais à la porte en espérant qu'il était là.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon professeur qui paraissait aussi épuisé que moi. 

\- Votre journée aussi a été difficile ? Lui demandais-je. 

\- Comment cela aurait pu être autrement, me répondu-il.

Il me fit entrer pour m'emmener jusqu’à un fauteuil où il s'installait. Il m'incite à m'asseoir sur ses genoux, les jambes repliées sur un des accoudoirs. Je posais ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il me serrait fort. On resta un bon quart d'heure comme ça juste à profiter de la proximité de l'autre et du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

Et la conversation que j’ai eue avec Hermione, à la bibliothèque me revint :

**_Flash-Back_ **

_Ça faisait bien 3 heures qu’on travaillait d’arrache-pied. Et j’en avais marre des guerres des gobelins alors mon esprit commença à vagabonder, c’est là que les paroles d’Hermione au petit déjeuner me reviennent._

_\- Que voulais-tu dire ce matin ? lui demandai-je de but en blanc tout en me retournant vers elle._

_\- De quoi tu parles ? me dit-elle en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux._

_\- De la compatibilité physique proche de 100%. Tu t’es arrêté en pleine explication._

_\- Tu n’en as pas parlé avec le professeur Snape ? me demanda-t-elle gênée alors qu’elle releva la tête._

_Je lui lançais un regard des plus éloquents, lui signifiant qu’on était occupé à tout autre chose. Ce qui la fit tout de suite rougir. On ne dirait pas qu’elle est en couple avec Malfoy depuis plus de deux ans._

_\- À l’époque où avec Draco, on cherchait un moyen de casser le contrat avec les Greengrass pour son mariage avec Astoria, j’ai lu dans l’un des livres sur la convenientiae que la compatibilité physique était dans une moyenne de 44% soit environ 24 heures et que si le temps était de 10h c’était 100%. Personne ne les a jamais atteint et rare sont ceux qui s’y sont approché._

_\- Et pour ceux qui approchaient des 100% ?_

_\- Il est quasiment sûr que la potion penche en faveur du mariage. Pour la centaine de couple qu’il y a eu, un seul n’a pas été marié. Ce grand taux est surtout dû à… elle se racla à la gorge et poursuivi d’une traite. C’est surtout dû à l’appétit quasi insatiable de sexe qu’a le couple._

_\- C’est permanant ?_

_\- D’après les livres_  que j’ai lu, oui.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

\- Hermione m'a dit la signification d’une durée courte de la première étape et ces conséquences. 

\- Ah oui, me répond-t-il seulement.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Et du coup je comprends mieux ce qui c’est passé dans votre salle de classe.

\- Si vous voulez je peux vous conseiller les livres les plus détaillé sur le sujet ?

\- S’il y a autre chose du style de cette hypersexualité, oui. Aussi non, non…

\- Comme vous voulez, me dit-il en n’insistant pas.

**OoOoOoO**

Il s'était passé quelque semaine et le tapage autour du convenientiae qu’il y avait entre Severus Snape et moi se calmât.

On était fin décembre et Noël approchait à grand pas. Les dernières années avaient le droit à une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard. J’avais prévu de faire mes courses pour les cadeaux que je voulais offrir.

J’avais profité aussi pour aller voir mon père à qui je disais au revoir en sortant justement de chez mes parents quand Sturgis balança un carton à mes pieds me faisant sursauter.

\- Tient qu’avons-nous là ? Mais c’est un sale rat ! Un bon à rien, cracha-t-il.

\- Attention à tes parole Sturgis, le prévient El.

L'éditeur regardait mon père avec beaucoup de dédain.

- Les seules personnes qui ont bien voulut l’élever sont des personnes trop vieilles pour avoir leur propre enfant. Un laideron pareil, qui en voudrait ?

Elphinstone allait intervenir mais je lui fis comprendre de laisser Sturgis sortir tout son venin. Peut-être qu’après il se sentira mieux. A Chaque fois que mon professeur avait de ses nouvelles elle n’était pas vraiment bonne. J’avouais qu'en ce moment ma culpabilité envers lui pris le pas sur tout le reste.

\- C’est à telle point que pour avoir un homme il a dû ruser. Vu que tu es moche comme tout, ton cul ne doit pas être bon, pourtant je suis sûr que tous tes camarades d’école te sont passés dessus, hein Potter ? ajoutait-il méchant.

Ne rien dire alors que je me faisais traiter de prostitué n'est pas dans ma nature. Tous ceux qui s'y sont essayés peuvent en témoigner. Je me suis même disputé avec mon professeur pour ça. Mais j'ai serré les dents, c'est El qui a fini par intervenir.

\- C’est bon tu as fini ? Maintenant va-t’en, avant que je me mette vraiment en colère.

Sturgis le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Quand il fut parti je regardais dans le carton et j'y trouvais des affaires de mon professeur. Je rétrécissais la boîte avant de le mettre dans mon sac.

\- Tu as beau te sentir coupable, tu n’aurais pas dû le laisser te parler comme ça, me dit mon père.

\- Je sais, lui dis-je en lui faisant une bise avant de partir rejoindre mes amis.

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Severus**

En rentrant dans l’appartement je vis sur la table basse un carton avec le logo de la maison d’édition Obscurus Books.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- J’ai rencontré Sturgis à Pré-au-Lard, me dit simplement mon élève qui était installé au bureau qu’on avait ajouté dans la pièce pour lui.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien, il m’a donné ce carton.

Il était penché très près de son parchemin comme quand quelque chose n'allait pas. 

\- Vous mentez très mal monsieur Potter.

En relevant la tête il me fit un sourire contrit.

\- Il est vrai qu’il n’a pas été très aimable, finit-il par m’avouer.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

Il fit une grimace, réticent à me raconter.

\- J’exige de savoir.

Il finit par me dire les gentillesses que Sturgis lui avais balancé.

\- Harry, vous savez qu’il a tort ?

Il me regarda ne comprenant pas.

\- Vous êtes très séduisant et le sexe avec vous est fantastique, plus que ça même, lui affirmais-je.

Instantanément il rougit, ce qui arrivait rarement. Ça me donna envie de le lever de sa chaise pour me jeter sur sa bouche. Ce que je fis, envahissant sa bouche de ma langue ce qui ne le rebuta absolument pas bien au contraire. Il enchérissait en venant mordre ma lèvre inférieure.

Je finis par l’amener vers le lit. Et comme d'habitude on ne mit pas longtemps pour nous délester de nos vêtements tout ça entre baisers et caresses.

Me détaillant dans ma nudité Harry eut un petit sourire lubrique, enflammant mes reins un peu plus. Harry s’installa au milieu du lit en écarta les jambes.

Mon sexe tressautant d'envie à la vue de ce corps qui m'était offert et dont je ne me lasserais jamais de voir. Je bouillonnais d’impatience, si je m’écoutais je guiderais mon sexe jusqu'à son anneau rosé pour l’investir en une lente poussée. Mais je me devais de préparer Harry, il n’était pas porté sur la douleur. A part pour quelques petites fessées occasionnelles et de la vigueur, beaucoup de vigueur dans nos ébats.

Alors doucement, précautionneusement je le préparais, l’amenant au bord de l’orgasme avant de tout arrêter. J’aime le voir si lascivement érotique entre mes mains. Il ouvrit les yeux qui quand il prenait tant de plaisir devenaient d’un vert bien particulier qui m’envoutait.

Je finis par m’allonger sur lui en me maintenant sur un coude pour m’empoigner afin de m’enchâsser en une seule longue et lente poussé jusqu'à la garde dans son antre si serré. Comme à chaque fois je savourais l'étroitesse du fourreau, chaud. Il fit glisser ses mains de mes omoplates jusqu’à mes reins pour les plaquer sur mes fesses.

\- Mmmmm… Sev’, gémit-il.

De plus en plus il se lâchait pendant l’amour et j’aime ça… bien que ça me fait toujours aussi vibrer quand il m’appelle professeur.

\- Baisez-moi... me demandait-il d’une voix rauque de désir.

Quand il était très excité il était totalement libéré de toutes inhibitions et lâchait des paroles crûment, ce qui n’était pas pour me déplaire.

Plus qu’heureux d’exaucer son souhait, je lui laboure les reins alors il bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant sans discontinuer. J’essayais de maintenir la cadence tout en plongeant un peu plus profondément à chaque fois en lui je lui pris les jambes pour les placer sur mes épaules.

Mais ce n’était pas encore assez alors je me retirais de ce délicieux antre faisant gémir de frustration mon élève. D’une main sur sa hanche je le poussais sur la gauche. Comprenant ce que je voulais il se mis à quatre pattes sur le lit, exposant sa délicieuse intimité.

Je l’invertissais de nouveau tout en soufflant d'extase. C’était une position qu’on aimait particulièrement. Pour ma part en plus des sensations extraordinaires qu’elle me procure je pouvais me voir entrer et sortir de ses fabuleuses fesses qui m'accueillaient à merveille.

Je repris mes vigoureux va et vient en lui agrippant fort les hanches. Harry s'écroula la tête dans l'oreiller, cambrés ses reins à l'extrême je ne pus que le pilonner de plus en plus fort.

Je vis une des mains de mon fiancé se placer sur sa verge pour se masturber à la même cadence qu’allait mon membre bien dur. Déjà bien échauffer l'envie de jouir se faisant vite sentir et l'orgasme s'empara de nous, nous faisant voir des milliers d’étoiles. Nous prîmes le temps de savourer la douce hébétude de notre orgasme avant de s’écrouler l’un à côté de l’autre sur le matelas.

Mon élève finit par venir se caller dans mes bras, me permettant de savourer sa présence.

\- Je réglerais le problème qu’est Sturgis, lui promis-je.

\- Il est juste en colère, ce qui est normal. Il finira par se calmer.

**OoOoOoO**

Une de mes exigences depuis les fêtes de fin d’année était de nous trouver une maison bien à nous. Le matin de Noël Elphinstone nous avais surpris en plein ébats alors qu’il était rentré dans la chambre d’Harry sans frapper.

Elphinstone ne voyait pas cette « cohabitation » comme il disait, d’un très bon œil. Minerva faisait tout pour qu’il change sa baguette d’épaule mais je sens qu’il commencera à m’accepter en tant que compagnon de son fils que quand le mariage sera officiel. En tout cas je l’espère.

Par contre Harry a tout de suite été très emballé par l’idée, il voulait même qu’on rénove ma bicoque de l’Impasse du Tisseur. Mais d’un point de vue logistique il était plus simple de se trouver une maison de Pré-au-Lard. Quelque temps plus tard Ambrosius Flume vendait certains de ses biens donc une petite maison dans le village.

Début juillet Harry était officiellement plus mon élève et on se trouvait devant cette maison qui nous appartenait depuis que l’agent immobilier nous avais donné les clefs il y a un quart d’heure de cela.

\- Elle est à nous ? demanda Harry alors qu’il était en pleine admiration.

\- Oui, elle est à nous, lui confirmais-je en lui enlaçant la taille pour nous dirigé vers la porte d’entrée.

En entrant une moue se dessina sur son visage.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Je pensais que les meubles seraient déjà là.

\- Il y a la seule chose qui nous faut pour ce soir, affirmais-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où trônait un lit immense.

De suite un fantastique sourire barra son visage et me fit une proportion à laquelle je ne pouvais dire non :

\- On l'essaye ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**POV Severus**

La soirée s'éternisait en longueur alors que je n’avais qu’une seule envie c’est de me retirer avec mon mari pour qu’on puisse officiellement consommer notre mariage.

Minerva avait insisté pour qu'on se marie dans les règles, devant un mage marieur en réunissant familles et amis. Elle n’avait cessé de répéter qu’Harry était son seul enfant, forcement avec ce genre d’argument Harry avait cédé.

Alors bien sûr la cérémonie du verdict de la potion se passa en petit comité privé composé de Minerva et Elphinstone, Lucius et Narcissa, Draco, Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley et bien sûr le mage marieur.

Ça c’était la veille où juste après que les bagues richement ornementées sont apparues à nos annulaires gauches, Minerva m’arracha Harry des bras pour respecter une coutume moldu de quelques heures de séparation avant le mariage. Ça faisait un an que je n’avais pas dormi une seule nuit seul et mon lit m’avait paru bien trop grand alors que depuis qu’Harry était venu le partager avec moi je n’arrêtais pas de me dire le contraire.

La liste des invités pour la cérémonie plus traditionnelle avait été quelque peu problématique aussi bien pour Harry que pour moi : Devions-nous inviter miss Weasley et Sturgis ?

Finalement la première serait bien présente mais sous la surveillance permanente de sa famille.

Et j’avais fini par lancer une invitation à mon ex-compagnon qui depuis le scandale qu’il avait fait à Harry en pleine rue, s’était apaisé. La raison étant un archéologue qu’il fréquentait depuis près de 6 mois.

La réception se passait sur la grande place de Pré-au-Lard où en plus de nos invités de la cérémonie tout le village fut convié. Les musiques aussi bien moldu et Sorcière passaient et à l’heure actuelle c’était une chanson rock moldu très rythmé d’un chanteur que je ne connaissais pas mais qui d’après son accent était américain [1] et Harry sautait et se déhanchait avec ses amis comme un fou dessus.

Je fus distrait du spectacle par Lucius qui était venu s’asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Je suis très content pour toi Severus. J’ai eu peur que tu finisses tout seul.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que si cette fiole ne s’était pas brisée tu serais encore coincé dans cette relation qui ne rimait à rien avec Sturgis.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner tort sur ce point-là, lui accordais-je.

Il me fit un sourire sincère en me disant :

\- Je te souhaite d’être heureux avec Harry.

\- Merci Lucius.

Après ces quelques mots il se leva et s’arrêta à la hauteur de Minerva et Elphinstone qui était à quelques chaises de moi.

 Aux premières paroles de I Love You More Than Words Can Say j’eus un grand sourire car c’était exactement ce que je ressentais pour Harry. Du coup je me suis levé pour rejoindre mon mari sur la piste de danse et d’autorité l’enlaça pour l’emmener dans un slow langoureux les yeux dans les yeux.

Il me souriait en passant ses mains autour de mon cou allant jusqu’à fourrager mes cheveux.

\- Que dirais-tu de s’éclipser discrètement ? me demanda-t-il alors que ça devait bien faire deux minutes qu’on virevoltait.

\- J’en rêve depuis pratiquement une heure, lui confiais-je.

Une fois la chanson finie Harry m’amena à un petit groupe d’invités en prenant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d’un des elfes de maison qu’on croisa en chemin. On passa de groupe en groupe comme ça pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes en s’approchant subtilement d’une petite ruelle sombre à chaque nouveau groupe qu’on allait voir. Harry finit par poser son verre à moitié vide et d'un air naturel, marcha vers la ruelle à côté de moi.

Nous fûmes fières de notre tour arrivé à la maison. À peine la porte fermée je plaçais mon mari sur cette dernière pour l'embrasser voracement. Je le délestais de sa robe hivernale pour qu'il ne porte plus un pantalon et une chemise. Harry fit de même avec moi puis je le soulevais de terre. Je réinvestissais sa bouche de ma langue, elle tourna, explora, joua avec celle de mon mari avec frénésie.

Alors qu'il crocheta ses pieds au niveau de mes reins pour plus de stabilité un grand vacarme se fit entendre à l’extérieur. Je fis tomber ma tête sur l’épaule d’Harry et grognais de mécontentement.

\- C’est quoi ça ? demanda ce dernier en remettant ses pieds au sol.

\- Un charivari, lui dis-je simplement.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un charivari, c’est les invités du mariage qui font du bruit avec toutes sortes d'objets et ça durera tant qu’on n'acceptera pas de les payer pour qu’ils arrêtent.

\- Les payer ? Avec de l’or ?

\- Non en générale ils réclament simplement des sortes de spectacle. Bon finissons-en au plus vite pour continuer ce qu’ils ont interrompu. [2]

Sur ces mots j’ouvris la porte et effectivement tous nos invités étaient avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à la réception pour faire de la contre-musique. On les laissa encore s’amuser quelque minute avant de leur demander leur prix.

\- Un très joli sort chacun, nous dit Minerva avec un grand sourire.

Harry soupira puis pris sa baguette, la pointa sur les feuilles mortes au sol pour les métamorphoser en papillons blanc phosphorescent. Tout le monde fut émerveillé. Quand ils furent à environ cinq mètres de hauteur à mon tour je les métamorphosais en feu d’artifice. Les spectateurs furent encore plus subjugués, à la fin de la dernière explosion on eut droits à un chahut infini qui se dirigea de nouveau à la place du village pour continuer à s’amuser et accessoirement nous laisser tranquille.

Notre porte fermée pour de bon cette fois, je pris Harry dans mes bras jusqu’à notre chambre où je le jetais littéralement sur le lit ce qui le fit rire. J'aimerais ce son pratiquement autant que ses gémissements.

Je m'allongeais sur lui et écrasait ma bouche sur la sienne, immédiatement il ouvrit les lèvres, reprenant là où nous en étions. Nos mains courraient frénétiquement sur nos corps à travers les vêtements. Ce n'est pas assez, alors je rompis le baiser et me mis à genoux au-dessus de lui pour le déshabiller une fois nu je partis à l'exploration de son corps en l'empoignant sans ménagement ses chairs qui rougissaient sur mon passage, faisant preuve d'un peu plus de violence que d'habitude ce qu’il n'empêchait pas Harry d'apprécier le traitement, bien au contraire. 

Mais il finit par chasser mes mains pour agripper ma chemise qu'il déboutonna frénétiquement pour ensuite faire glisser la chemise de mes épaules. Je la retirais complètement pour la jeter négligemment hors du lit. J’eu à peine le temps de finir mon geste qu’Harry faisait courir ses lèvres sur ma peau, il donna quelque fois des coups de dents faisant preuve d’autant de fougue que moi peu avant. Il alla jusqu’à planter ses ongles dans ma chair pour y tracer des traînées rougeâtres. Je gémis à se traitement, décuplant mon désir déjà grand.

Je repris avec avidité ses lèvres gonflées de nos bouches à bouches fiévreuses puis descendit vers le cou pour finalement se refermer sur un de ses mamelons lui causant une délicieuse brûlure qu’il ne se priva pas d’exprimer tout haut.

\- Ah oui, amour continue.

J’étais aussi bien conscient que le tissu de mon pantalon frottait sur sa verge déjà bien tendu. Alors bien sûr quand ma tête arriva au-dessus de son aine je pris un malin plaisir d’ignorer son sexe pour aller lécher les plis de sa cuisse.

Harry cria de plaisir quand enfin je pris son érection en bouche. De suite il enfonça ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les tirer exprimant son plaisir à ma succion tandis que mes doigts investissaient son anus pour l’assouplir. Son bassin ondulait dans des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Avec ses mains sur ma tête on était à la limite de l’irrumation. La torsion sur ma chevelure fut plus forte quand je trouvais son point sensible l’emmenant au bord de l’orgasme.

Le jugeant assez préparé j’arrêtai tout. Malgré la plainte qui sortait de sa gorge il m'emmena jusqu'à lui pour reprendre possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. D’une main habile il déboucla mon pantalon afin de la plonger dans mon boxer pour se poser sur mon pénis qui ne demandait que ça. Dans un premier temps il imprima au début un rythme lent quand je manifestais mon plaisir il accéléra la caresse. Lorsque de petites gouttes commençaient à perler il passa son pouce sur le gland et me lâcha pour me basculer sur le lit afin de me retirer le reste de mes vêtements.

Nous reprîmes un moment notre jeu de mains et de bouche sur nos corps fiévreux explorant les moindres recoins nous faisant gémir, rugir, appeler à plus…

N’en pouvant plus, j’écartai outrageusement les cuisses d’Harry pour m’installer entre elles. Mon sexe dur battait contre ses fesses ne demandant qu’à l’investir là, maintenant, tout de suite. Alors je m’empoignais pour le pénétrer en une seule poussée, faisant gémir comme jamais mon mari. Je ressortais presque entièrement pour replonger jusqu’à la garde et recommença plusieurs fois. En plus de ses halètements et gémissements sous moi, Harry partit dans ses paroles crûes.

\- Enfonce moi la encore plus vite, plus fort.

Ce qui ne manquait pas d’accroître le feu dans mes reins. Ce qui me fit accélérer le rythme, le possédant avec violence, lui donnant ce qu'il voulait.

Mes mouvements devenaient plus désordonnés signe que j’arrivais à la culminance de ma jouissance. Harry eu son orgasme ce qui me fit sentir ses muscles se contracter comprimant dans sa jouissance mon sexe. Ce qui me fit éjaculer au plus profond de lui dans un cri rauque.

Dans un dernier effort je fis en sorte de m’allonger à côté d’Harry. On resta ainsi le temps de récupérer un peu avant la prochaine étreinte.

Il y avait longtemps qu’on avait perdu toute inhibition dans nos ébats mais là je crois qu’on venait de tout surpasser.

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Harry**

J’étais en sous-vêtement devant la psyché de la salle de bain en caressant mon ventre. Je me mis de profil et pour le moment il était encore plat. Mais d’ici un ou deux mois un petit renflement commencera à se dessiner.

J’étais impatient de le dire à Severus !!!

Quand on avait évoqué les enfants je lui avais dit que je voulais des tas et des tas d’enfants. Il avait ri disant qu’on n’avait pas besoin de faire une équipe de Quidditch que deux voire trois enfants serait suffisant.

Il est vrai aussi qu'on voulait attendre que ma formation d'Auror soit fini pour commencer à fonder une famille et j'étais malheureusement qu'à ma troisième année sur les quatre. Mais en même temps sans accident on ne serait pas aujourd'hui marié et heureux donc je suis confiant.

Severus rentra dans la salle de bain et tout de suite il m'enlaçait par derrière. 

\- Tu étais déjà musclé avec le Quidditch mais depuis que tu as commencé ta formation ils sont bien plus dessinés, remarque-t-il alors qu'il me regardait dans le miroir en caressant lesdits muscles pour finir par glisser sa main dans mon caleçon. 

Je luttais pour ne pas totalement tomber dans la luxure de nos ébats.

\- Et si ses muscles que tu aimes tant se transformaient en un gros ventre ? articulais-je difficilement.

Il immobilisa sa main sur mon sexe tendu du traitement qu'il lui infligeait jusque-là. 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que dans quelques mois nous serons trois, lui dis-je d'une petite voix. 

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas pour rire ? demanda-t-il de sa voix cassante dont j’ai appris avec le temps qu’elle n’est qu’une façade.

\- Ce n’est pas une blague, lui dis-je en me retournant face à lui.

Il me serra fort et enfouit son visage dans mon cou je sentis des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon épaule ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus. 

\- Merci, merci mon amour, l'entendis-je me dire d'une voix enrouée et étouffer.

 A mon tour je le serai dans mes bras en souriant de bonheur.

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Zéro**

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur souvenir quand la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer un petit bout de 4 ans et son doudou en forme de lapin qu’il tenait par une oreille. Il s’approcha du lit jeta son doudou dessus et grimpa difficilement sur le lit pour rejoindre les deux hommes.

\- Que fais-tu là petit fripon ? demanda le professeur de potion.

\- Câlin, dit simplement le petit garçon.

\- Aller vient là, poussin, lui dit Harry en faisant une petite place à son enfant entre lui et son mari.

Le petit garçon qui était un mélange parfait de ses deux parents s’installa sous les couvertures en se collant à son papa avec un grand sourire.

Severus observa la scène avec tendresse et dit à son compagnon.

\- Je bénis cette maladresse bienfaitrice.

FIN

**OoOoOoO**

1 - C’est Are You Gonna Go My Way de Lenny Kravitz que j’entant quand je parle de la musique

2 - univers magique oblige le prix a changé ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. : Voilà comment fini 5 semaines de publication… J’espérais que vous aviez aimé suivre l'une de mes nombreuses élucubrations (car oui, j’en ai encore un nombre non négligeable qui attende que je les finisse.) Je souhaite remercier holybleu sans qui cette Fic' serait beaucoup moins agréable à lire et aussi pour ses suggestions et critique. J’aimerais aussi remercier ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire qu’ils ont laissé des review ou non. À ceux qui ont attendu qu’elle soit finie j’espère que vous n’aviez pas fait une overdose de Lemon… ^,^


End file.
